


The (Accidental) Spectator

by mildlysinning (arka_r)



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Deliberate grammar error, F/M, Humor, Language Barrier, Minor Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, POV Third Person, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/mildlysinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From jakink @ dreamwidth:<br/>"Balem and jupiter getting it on in his huge throne room and getting caught because he accidentally turned on the two way floor."</p><p>Probably not as smutty as the prompter expects... but here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Accidental) Spectator

**Author's Note:**

> cookies to anyone who can spot star trek references :p

Jaxxor knows that he is not cunning like Greeghan or is good at fighting like Tskalikin. He cannot compose beautiful sonnets like Saeihr or perform difficult evasive maneuvers like Tereshkah. He too does not understand Standard language. He relies fully on his Universal Translator. Unfortunately, the Translator is cheap thing and is not good enough. Lord Balem is always yelling at him when he wrongly translates his order.

 

He is diligent, though. He works three times as hard and as dedicated as his unit. While his unit indulges themselves in the Room for drinks and cookies and poetries after work, Jaxxor prefers to join his progenitor stacking food supplies down at the warehouse. The work is hard since they are not allowed to use the antigrav dray, but his progenitor says it builds muscles and personality.

 

Mr. Night is the only one aside from Jaxxor’s progenitor who appreciates his diligence. Because of this, Jaxxor is the third highest rank in the unit, after Tskalikin first and Greeghan second. After Tskalikin and Greeghan’s demise, Jaxxor becomes leader.

 

Just now, Lord Balem is ordering him to attend welcoming procession of Lady Seraphi’s Recurrence and to move things out of the lab under Lord Balem’s throne room because it is no longer functioned as lab. Jaxxor flicked his wings. Is he supposed the move the lab equipment first or later after the welcoming procession? It is perhaps the Translator’s fault again, but it is also not the first time Lord Balem gives conflicting orders. Perhaps Lord Balem simply does not know that Sargorn cannot be at two different places in the same time. They are not like Chamber Presence.

 

Mr. Night says that Lady Seraphi’s Recurrence is arriving soon but does not say when. When dealing with Immortal Ones, Jaxxor’s progenitor always says that ‘soon’ can be within thirty Standard minutes to thirty Standard days. Jaxxor presumes that Lord Balem is wanting him to clean up the lab first and attend the welcoming procession after. He shrugs and sets to work.

 

There is no other Sargorn at the lab, though. Perhaps they are slacking again, as usual. Jaxxor mutters under his breath at the lack of discipline. It is not them who will get yelled by Lord Balem when his orders are not executed at once, but Jaxxor. Maybe he should train them at the warehouse sometimes. Or maybe not, because his progenitor is going to beat them like they are toothless hatchlings for their laziness and then beat him too for bringing a lounge of useless Sargorn to the warehouse.

 

Even so, order is order. Jaxxor sets to work, separating each parts of those macabre machineries that turn living beings into Blood Water. It is not a hard work since he can use antigrav dray. He is certain that he can finish the work before Lady Seraphi’s Recurrence arrives, whenever it will be.

 

Jaxxor is busy loading metallic panels onto the dray when he hears hum above his head. He turns his head up, finding that the throne room floor is transparent. Jaxxor is expecting Lord Balem to yell at him for doing slow work, except Lord Balem is not yelling.

 

He is _mating_.

 

Or it looks like mating, Jaxxor is not sure. He never sees Sargorn mating, young as he is, much less human mating. He hears other Sargorn and Splice speaking of it, though. His progenitor too has explained it once he is mature enough to grow his talons.

 

Lord Balem is sitting on his antigrav seat, bare as a newborn hatchling. His dark robes hang from the seat onto the throne room floor. On top of him, a human woman, also bare, is jouncing up and down on his phallus. They moan. Lord Balem is tilting his head, showing the woman his bare neck. Jaxxor has never seen Lord Balem's neck exposed before. It seems... intimate.

 

Slowly, Jaxxor retreats to allow the Immortal One and his consort some privacy but he accidentally steps on a half-disassembled Skim machine, resulting a loud groaning noise of metal under his foot that echoes in the near empty lab. The human woman with whom Lord Balem is mating turns her head so fast and meets Jaxxor in the eye.

 

She is Lady Seraphi’s Recurrence.

 

Jaxxor shrieks in terror as he realizes he’s missing the welcoming procession. Lady Seraphi’s Recurrence is screaming at the same time. Lord Balem, who finally notices that the throne room floor is no longer opaque, curses so hard he topples the seat backward. More curses is heard at increasing volume.

 

Fearing for his life, Jaxxor does what any sensible Sargorn will do in this certain situation. He barrells out of the lab and hides in an employee latrine fifteen floors under the throne room.

 

Twenty Standard minutes later, Mr. Night and another Sargorn are fetching him to face Lord Balem’s wrath. Mr. Night keeps shooting him worried looks, which does nothing to soothe his nerves. Once they reach the throne room, Jaxxor falls prostrate at the bottom of the dais and begins sobbing.

 

“Please, My Lord and Lady! I will accept any punishment you bestow upon me, but please spare my progenitor! She teaches me only to be loyal to you! The fault that I am a no-good employee is mine and in my defective gene! Pu-hu-hu-hu-leeeaasee, My Lo-o-o-ord!”

 

Between his sobs, Jaxxor’s Translator barely catches Lady Seraphi’s Recurrence saying something about ‘impressive’ and ‘making Sargon cry’. Lord Balem replies nothing, but he also does not start screaming.

 

“Why are you not present at the welcoming procession when I clearly said that you are to attend, Mx. Jaxxor?” Lord Balem asks slowly, although his scent indicates that he is exasperated than angry.

 

“It is a mistake, My Lord. I mistranslate your orders”, Jaxxor sniffles weakly on the floor.

 

“How can you mistranslate order? Don’t you have Universal Translator implant on you?” Lady Seraphi’s Recurrence asks.

 

Jaxxor bows deeper and flattens his wings, ashamed. “I cannot speak Standard, My Lady”, he growls out. “And my progenitor has not enough money to acquire latest issue Translator when I am hatched.”

 

There is deafening silence after. Then, Lady Seraphi’s Recurrence circles around Jaxxor’s prostrate body. He tries so hard not to flinch, fearing that she will strike him; but Lady Seraphi’s Recurrence simply addresses Mr. Night who is standing by the farthest pillar.

 

“It looks like not all Sargorn have the Abrasax-standard Universal Translator, Mr. Night. Please find anyone without standard translator and fix this issue as soon as possible”, Lady Seraphi’s Recurrence says.

 

Jaxxor cannot believe his ears! He turns his head slightly to catch Mr. Night murmurs quick ‘At once, My Lady’ before retreating from the throne room.

 

“What are you doing?” Lord Balem asks Lady Seraphi’s Recurrence. He smells curious.

 

“Listen, I know how it feels not being understood, to speak language kids my age don’t speak. What’s your name?” Lady Seraphi’s Recurrence points her finger at Jaxxor.

 

“J-Jaxxor, Lady Seraphi’s Recurrence…” he answers.

 

“Yeah? Call me Jupiter, please. You’re not from this refinery, aren’t you?” Lady Ser—Lady Jupiter does not smell angry and neither does Lord Balem, but it does not mean they will not if he speaks wrongly.

 

“No, My Lady. My progenitor is from Abrasax Refinery #703. She hatches me there. She cannot speak Standard and does not see why I should learn because she intends me to be warehouse laborer like her. I grow without needing to speak to Outworlders”, Jaxxor replies honestly. Lady Jupiter raises her eyebrows. “It is how we call not-Sargorn, My Lady; Immortal Ones, Humans, and Splices.”

 

“Your ‘progenitor’… is she your ‘mother’?” Lady Jupiter asks again. This time, Jaxxor tilts his head to the side. The word does not translate into Sargornian. He wishes Mr. Night is here to explain words that cannot be translated.

 

“Sargorn doesn’t recognize male parental unit. Their female parental units raise them from the day they hatch without help from their male counterpart. The word progenitor is indeed refers to Sargorn mother”, Lord Balem explains calmly.

 

Jaxxor gapes at his lord. Not only Lord Balem is not shouting at him, he also recites knowledge about Sargorn culture that not all Outworlder know about!

 

“Oh! You’re just like me, then”, Lady Jupiter’s smell is filled with cheerfulness and understanding. Jaxxor turns at her when she continues. “I grew up without my fath—my male parental unit. My progenitor came from her birth land to a foreign land. My uncle set up rules that we should only speak English at home so me and my cousins are pretty fluent.”

 

Jaxxor’s tail twitches at the long explanation of which he does not understand nearly half of it. What is ‘Oonkle’? He nods slowly as though he understands, fearing that Lady Jupiter will get offended. He hears about Lady Seraphi’s legendary temper from tales his progenitor tells him and does not wish to incite it upon him.

 

“Okay, I bet you don’t understand what I’m talking about”, Lady Jupiter looks sheepish. Jaxxor nods again, surer this time that she will not get mad. “Look, my point is… I know how you feel and I’m still learning Standard too, so why don’t you learn Standard with me?”

 

This time, Jaxxor gapes at her. “Is… is My Lady offering to teach me Standard?” he asks, just to be sure. Is his Translator not translating correctly again?

 

“Well, someone else is teaching me. Us. We can learn together”, Lady Jupiter smiles. “You can bring your progenitor to learn too.”

 

Jaxxor straightens his posture and bows deeply, to Lady Jupiter first then to Lord Balem. “If My Lady wishes”, he answers. Lord Balem dismisses him with an elegant wave and it takes every self control so Jaxxor does not start running.

 

Once he is outside the main factory, he does run, though, as fast as his legs and wings can carry him. He doubts that his progenitor is wanting to learn Standard; she does not need to speak it, after all, being a common warehouse laborer.

 

But if it is what Lady Jupiter wishes, well, his progenitor will have to obey.

 

 


End file.
